A typical electrical distribution system for distributing electrical power comprises a plurality of busbars, each comprising an electrically conductive strip, typically formed from copper, brass or aluminium, arranged side-by-side and spaced apart from each other in a direction transverse to their lengths, the busbars being separated by and supported on insulators a suitable intervals. The busbars and insulators are usually enclosed within protective trunking, defining a busway.
Openings or removable covers are typically provided at spaced locations along the length of the trunking to define tap off points, whereby tap off units may be coupled to the trunking at such tap off points to make a spur connection with the busbars.
Such electrical distribution systems allow new circuits to branch off at selected locations along the route of the busway. A number of busway sections may be coupled together to form an electrical distribution system (often referred to as a “power track”) of indefinite length. A common use for such systems is in an office, factory or other commercial setting where a number of electrical connection points are required, and further, where the configuration and desired location of connection points (tap off points) is likely to change from time to time. Typically, such power tracks are located overhead to provide a convenient and adaptable source of electricity for lights, machines and other electrical devices in a building.
A problem with such known systems is that such predefined tap off points along the busway sections limit the locations at which such spur connections may be made. Furthermore, it is usually necessary to cut power to the entire power track before making new connections to avoid the risk of electrocution, because such process usually requires the removal of covers from the trunking, exposing the busbars therein.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an improved electrical distribution system for effecting rapid electrical connection of a tap off unit to the busbars at any desired location along the busway sections in a safe and reliable manner.